


Just Love Me

by beekathony



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Storms, daddy!anthony, kate is a top, treehouse canoodling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekathony/pseuds/beekathony
Summary: 4 times that Kate and Anthony did it that weren’t in the bed.One shots of their married life, in the library, the garden, the study and the drawing room.Now... let's get it on.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 47
Kudos: 340





	1. The Library

The heavy rain rattled against the windows making Kate shiver. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body as she watched the storm outside. Truly she had overcome her fear of such violent storms, but it was so ingrained in her to be unsettled. The rain was still not a comfort to her as it was to most people.

Thunder filled the room, followed by a quick flash of lightning. Kate shut her eyes and focused on her breathing.

She was in the library. Staring out into the wild wet of the outside, trying to calm her nerves.

Anthony was still asleep upstairs in their bed. She hadn’t wanted to wake him, as he’d had a long day and was exhausted. Kate always felt safer in his arms, however, and she longed for them now.

Memories of that night at Aubrey Hall came back to her with a smile. It had been a most terrifying storm, but Anthony had found her, hiding under a table. She had been in the library then too. Surrounded by books — by stories of braver people than her.

Knowing the true reason behind her fear helped her immensely. But it would take time for her fear to completely fade as it had left scars. Scars that were healing because of Anthony. The most patient and caring man she had the privilege to love.

Another boom of thunder filled the room, and Kate bit her lip in anticipation of the lightning. In her mind, she imagined that Anthony was here with her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe.

Her imagination must have been working really well, because she actually could feel his strong arms around her now. Kate sighed and went to touch his imaginary arm only to find it completely solid and very real.

Turning in his arms, Kate was surprised to find she had conjured her husband.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Anthony glanced at the storm outside. “Are you alright, my dear?”

Kate wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close to her body. “I’m perfectly fine now,” she kissed him. “I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful.”

“The rain seems to have the opposite effect on me,” he smiled sheepishly. “Makes me quite sleepy as opposed to your squirms and wiggles.”

Laughing at his description of her, Kate pressed her forehead against his. His scent was strong — cigar smoke, ink, and fresh cotton. Inhaling, Kate knew she could stand here for eternity and feel complete happiness.

“Are you ready to go back to bed?” Anthony asked, with a small twinkle in his eye. 

“Not just yet,” Kate replied, leaning against his body for support. “Once the rain has settled down a bit.”

Her legs were feeling tired however as she had in fact been standing for the better part of an hour. Anthony felt the weight of her upon him and guided her to a nearby leather chair. He sat down, pulling her on top of his lap. She fit snugly against him, as if she were carved to be the other half of him.

Anthony began to slowly stroke her back with the tips of his fingers. There was something about being awake late at night that Anthony loved. Knowing that the city outside was asleep dreaming, while he was still awake gave him a sense of control.

Kate nestled into her husband, placing her hand against his chest to feel him breathe. When she could not find sleep some nights, she would place her hand on Anthony’s chest as she did now, and count his breaths like one would count sheep. Feeling the steady up and down rhythm of his chest brought her comfort and eased her mind. Most anything that Anthony did brought her comfort.

“I wonder if I will always wake when it storms,” Kate said softly a moment later.

“You did not wake last week,” Anthony smiled down at her. “Although it was not a heavy rain like this, but nevertheless… you only stirred in my arms. I think you will grow used to not being so frightened.”

Kate cupped his chin in her small hand. “And I will grow used to having you there beside me, so I no longer need to fear.”

Anthony kissed her then, wanting desperately to make sure that she was never afraid of a single thing for the rest of her life. His own fears… that was another matter entirely. As Kate had reminded him recently, he would have to turn 39 — one year older than his father had lived to fully get over his fear of dying young. For now, he focused on living out his days with joy and contentment. He had his beautiful and darling wife. What more could a man want?

“How was your day today?” Kate asked him, playing with a loose button on his nightshirt.

Anthony sighed, trying to recall the events of his day. “It was alright. Nothing spectacular to report I’m afraid.” His hand found its way into her hair and began to massage her scalp. “I got a hand cramp writing so many correspondence,” he chuckled.

“Oh did you? Poor boy,” Kate took his writing hand in hers, stretching the fingers. “I could admire these hands for hours.”

Anthony smiled at his wife, using his own words he had spoken to her on their wedding night.

“I think I shall,” Kate brought his hand to her lips, kissing each fingertip.

Sighing happily into the chair, Anthony couldn’t keep his eyes off of his wife. He often wondered if he would grow used to her beauty. If one day he would wake up and not be shocked by her grace and charm. Falling in love with Kate had been so unexpected, but the most welcome surprise of all.

“And how was your day my love?” He asked, watching their hands intertwine.

“I practiced the flute,” she nodded as if checking off a mental list. “Visited with Mary in the afternoon, and wrote a letter to Edwina. Newton was begging for a walk, but I was too invested in my book to go.”

“We shall have to take him for a walk tomorrow, perhaps,” Anthony mused. “God knows he will not stop begging until we do.”

Kate smiled, she loved how much Anthony adored Newton. He pretended not to like the dog so much in front of her, but she saw him sneak Newton treats at the dinner table.

The rain continued to pour, but the thunder and lightening had ceased.

“Kate?” Anthony asked.

“Hmmm?”

“I know it is neither the time nor the place, but would you…” he grinned, feeling foolish. “Would you dance with me?”

“In the library? Now?” She looked at him, making sure he was not teasing. “But we haven’t any music.”

“We’ll make our own,” Anthony kissed her and stood, carrying her in his arms. “I want to dance with my wife and I won’t be thwarted by the lack of music.”

Setting his wife onto her bare feet, Anthony took her hand and bowed, just as one does before engaging in a dance with their partner. Kate felt only a little silly to be dancing in the library, the only light a nearby candle and the moon.

“Anthony Bridgerton,” Kate laughed as he began to twirl them around the room.

“Katharine Bridgerton,” Anthony smiled, letting his hand on her hip lower to her bottom.

They danced closely, and slowly in one another’s arms. He spun her several times, but kept her close, always wanting to feel her heart beat on his skin.

“Dum dum dum duhhh,” Anthony bellowed softly, creating a tune.

This made Kate laugh, tossing her head back as he tried to act dignified.

“You are a fool!”

“Yes,” Anthony agreed, “But I am your fool, my lady.”

“Indeed,” Kate smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Their twirls and spins turned into swaying as they held each other.

For so many years, they had been alone. They had their adoring families of course, but no one to confide their deepest fear and desires. The pain and fear had bottled up inside of them, each taking its toll. It wasn’t until Anthony first laid eyes on Kate that his walls began to break down. Walls he hadn’t even realized he put up in the first place.

And it took falling in love with Anthony, for Kate to realize that he had been the missing piece in her life. Her safe harbor. Her anchor.

As the rain slid down the windows, their bodies swayed to the imaginary music.

Kate placed a kiss to Anthony’s neck, breathing in his strong male scent. Her hands moved from his back and up into his hair, grabbing fistfuls. She pulled his face down to hers, needing to kiss him desperately.

“Kate,” Anthony moaned against her mouth, feeling the desire strike in him like a match.

Gently, he laid her on the floor. The tie of her robe was loose, and it only took one tug for the material to lay out around her body. The sight of her on the library floor was not one Anthony would soon forget.

“Make love to me,” she begged.

Kate reached for him just as he bent to her. Their bodies were in sync and moved together in a rhythm as old as time.

“Oh Kate,” Anthony cried against her lips. He slept only in his nightshirt, which he now pulled over his head and tossed aside. The feel of her smooth skin against his sent chills all over his skin.

Like a delicate breeze, Anthony kissed from her neck to her navel. He then moved back to pay special attention to her breasts. With the palm of his hand, he grazed over each nipple, watching as they became hard. Kate was speechless when he touched her breasts, which was something Anthony had always loved.

“Do you like that?” He asked, looking down at her. “Do you like it when I touch you here?”

She couldn’t make a sound, so she nodded and instinctively spread her legs for him. He was on his knees above her.

Anthony pinched her nipple, waiting for her reaction. When he got just the squeak he was looking for, he skimmed his hand lightly down her stomach and rested it on the thatch of brown hair in between her legs.

“What about here?” He said, his voice deep with lust. “I know you like it when I touch you here.”

“Damn you,” Kate moaned, and pressed her hips up towards his unmoving hand. She wanted to feel him inside of her, and she would have his fingers or his cock.

“Uh uh uh,” Anthony shook his head, teasing her. “You must be patient.”

“I’ll remember this,” Kate squinted at him, heaving out a frustrated sigh.

His fingers danced on the inside of her thighs, getting close but not close enough to the place she really needed him.

“Anthony!” She groaned and sat up on her elbows. “Please,” she pouted.

“That lip!” Anthony laughed, seeing her stick out her bottom lip like a child begging for flavored ice.

“You have been an awfully good girl,” Anthony bent to kiss her, hovering just above her pouting lips. “I think you have earned your reward.”

Kate nipped at his nose, before turning the tables on him and pushing him back to lie on the floor. Anthony’s eyes grew wide as his wife straddled him.

“Feeling much better are we?” He grinned, placing both his hands on her hips to better position her.

“I’ve forgotten all about the storm,” Kate blushed as she took hold of his cock and guided it to her center.

Anthony watched her face as she concentrated, but glanced down to the place of their joining just as she sank down on him. It was utter bliss.

“Oh!” Kate cried, adjusting to the angle. She could feel every inch of her husband inside of her. Every curve of his cock, and as he began to thrust his hips upwards, she began a dance of her own.

Kate placed both hands on his chest for purchase and rocked her hips in a steady, slow motion. Sounds of pleasure filled the library, drowning out the sound of the rain.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Anthony gasped for breath as Kate did something really naughty with her hips.

She grinned down at him, loving this position of power.

His hands found her breasts, squeezing them as she moved on top of him. She was relentless in her chase for completion. Anthony knew he could not last much longer, but he wanted to make sure she came first.

With a flick to her hard nipples, Anthony put all his focus on giving his wife pleasure. Her head was throw back, her hair wild and she snapped her hips again and again, taking from him everything she needed.

“Anthony!” She cried out, arching her back and placing her hand on his knee behind her. He consumed her from the inside out and she gave into him, letting the waves of her orgasm take her under.

Anthony watched her lose herself, and with a few more thrusts, he was coming. His body arched off the floor, and he knew he would have a nasty carpet burn in the morning.

Kate fell exhausted onto his chest, placing a lazy kiss to his neck.

“I love you,” she said softly.

His hands settled on her back, tracing her name with his finger.

“I shall never tire of hearing you say that,” he smiled.

“Then I shall say it every day,” Kate leaned up to kiss his lips.

While they made love, the storm had turned into a gentle sprinkle.

Too spent to move, they lay there on the floor of the library until the both fell asleep. It was Anthony who woke hours later when the sun began to rise and he managed to peel Kate’s body off of him so he could carry her to bed.

He tucked her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could join her in her dreams.


	2. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bridgerton family has arrived at Aubrey Hall, and Colin has arranged a game of Pall Mall. Anthony later takes Kate to a special place.

It was a bright and sunny summer afternoon. The London season was nearing its end, and Anthony and Kate had already come to Aubrey Hall to find a respite from the hustle and bustle.

Anthony smiled now, as he looked out the window from his study. His entire family had just arrived to spend several weeks with them at Aubrey Hall. For years, Anthony had struggled to walk these halls and not see his father, but now he found it a comfort to see the man he most admired in every nook and cranny of the old estate.

It also helped that Aubrey Hall was the place of his engagement to Kate, his wife. Albeit a hasty engagement after she was rudely stung by a bee. The event had been far from amusing at the time, but Anthony could look back on it now with a smile.

A light knock came from the door, which was followed by his wife entering his study.

“There you are,” Kate smiled. “I was just coming to tell you that everyone’s arrived. But now I see you saw them,” she glanced at the window he had just been staring at moments ago.

“Colin has already declared we are all to play a game of Pall Mall this afternoon,” Kate grinned wickedly, a gleam in her eye that Anthony recognized.

“I thought as much,” Anthony laughed and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around Kate. “But we must ensure that he loses.”

“‘We?’” Kate’s brows rose. “I thought there were no teams in Pall Mall?”

“Ahh,” Anthony kissed her gently. “Now that we are husband and wife, we have privileges that most of my family do not.”

Kate couldn’t help but smile as his hands trailed down her back to settle comfortably on the curve of her bottom. “And what are those privileges my dear one?”

“The look of understanding that comes between a married couple,” Anthony said matter of factly. “If you give me a certain look from across the yard, then I shall always know what you are thinking.” Kate nodded at this, knowing it was true. “And if I give you a small nod of the head, you’ll know—“

“I’ll know that I’m to sacrifice my ball at the expense of your siblings winning the game?” Kate finished for him, laughing in his arms.

“Indeed,” Anthony joined in her laughing and pulled her close. “But don’t for a second think I’ll let you get away with having the mallet of death a second time.”

Kate gasped as he nibbled at her ear, but was unable to reply as his lips found hers, silencing her protests.

++++++

In the end, Kate did end up with the black mallet, otherwise known as the mallet of death — Anthony’s favorite. He however, had the purple one, which he supposed was still better than the pink.

“It seems you are now the owner of the mallet of death,” Daphne’s eyes twinkled with amusement as she came to stand next to Kate as the men set up the course.

“It appears so,” Kate chuckled. “Anthony said not an hour ago, that I was in no way going to have it a second time. But he changed his mind rather quickly.”

Daphne smiled, and hooked her arm through her sister-in-laws.

“Well, Anthony is besotted with you, that’s why,” Daphne replied. “I’ve never seen him so splendidly happy. Of course he would let you have his lucky mallet.”

Kate blushed at Daphne’s confession, and then glanced at Anthony. He was so striking in his summer clothes. His light trousers, and his white sleeves were rolled up his arms, showing off the strength he possessed. As she continued to watch him, bending down and placing the wickets, Kate felt herself grow rather aroused and flushed. It was only Daphne and the rest of the Bridgerton’s presence that kept her from running to her husband and gracefully tackling him to the ground.

“Shall we start?” Colin called from across the way. “Oldest to youngest?”

The family gathered around the first wicket, at least those that were playing. Violet was sitting off to the side with Simon, Daphne’s husband, Francesca, Gregory and Hyacinth. And of course Daphne and Simon’s first born.

“Prepare yourselves,” Anthony announced as he smugly stepped up with his bright purple mallet. Small snickers escaped from the younger crowd watching and Anthony shot them a stare so fierce, all giggling stopped. Only until Anthony pointed his tongue out at them in a funny face that is.

With incredible strength and aim, Anthony sent his purple ball flying across the course, and landed it near a tree, close to the first wicket.

“Well done!” Violet shouted, clapping her hands.

“No favorites, Mama!” Eloise yelled back, waving her orange mallet back and forth, waiting for her turn.

The rest of the players took their turns, aiming for the first wicket. Not surprisingly, Kate was nearer to the back of the group. After all, she had not played many games of Pall Mall. She was at a clear disadvantage to the other Bridgertons.

“Don’t worry my dear,” Anthony came to stand next to her after hitting his ball successfully through the third wicket. “You’ll catch up in no time,” he kissed her cheek.

“I highly doubt it,” Kate smiled. “But thank you for believing in me. This behavior is so unlike you in our last game together.”

Anthony smirked, remembering that moment very well. The great satisfaction he got from sending her ball rolling down the hill. Followed by Kate’s triumphant face as she sent his pink ball into the lake.

“I fear I’m a bit out of touch with my competitive side when it comes to you,” Anthony stroked her side.

“I take no issue with that,” Kate leaned against him, watching the young Eloise miss the wicket, now stamping her foot as Benedict made some snide remark to her.

Half an hour later, the game was coming to an end, and Colin was in first place, followed closely by Anthony and then Daphne.

It was now Kate’s turn, and as she stepped up with her mallet of death, she glanced at Anthony who’s head moved in just the smallest fraction. Then, she knew what she had to do. After all, there was no way she could win.

Instead of aiming for the next wicket, Kate turned her body slightly to aim for Colin’s ball.

“No!” Colin shouted, catching onto her. He glanced back and forth between Anthony and her. “What did you say to her just now? No! This is not going to happen!”

Laughter broke out across the yard at Colin’s fit, and Kate smiled wickedly as she pulled back her mallet and hit it, sending it flying over to Colin’s ball.

_Thunk._

Both balls collided and though Kate did not send Colin’s ball rolling down the hill and into the lake, she set them both so off course, that there was no possible way of him making it back to win before Anthony did.

“Marriage,” Colin scoffed as he chased after his ball.

In the next round, Anthony successfully sent his purple ball through the last wicket, declaring himself the winner of that afternoon’s game of Pall Mall.

“I want a rematch,” Colin huffed. “And soon, my dear brother.”

“Just admit your defeat, young Colin,” Anthony laughed as he began to pick up the nearby wickets. “But I accept your rematch. It will give me a chance to practice winning again.”

Wanting to relax after a very vigorous game, the family cleaned up the course and made their way back to the house. Anthony however, had other plans for the remaining afternoon.

“Come with me,” he whispered into Kate’s ear, pulling her off to the side as the rest of their family walked on without them.

“Where are we going?” Kate asked him, glancing behind her to see Eloise getting into a rather heated argument with her brothers.

Anthony’s hand squeezed Kate’s and he picked up his pace considerably, nearly running into the gardens.

Kate would never tire of the sight before her. Hundreds of gorgeous tulips and other flowers sprouting around her. It was an oasis from the smoggy London city.

“You are acting like a child, Anthony!” Kate squealed, letting him drag her down the pebbled path.

He was leading her a way she had never come before. Through the beautifully lined flowers and past bushes and hedges. He was taking her somewhere that he himself had not been in many years. A place his father had built for the Bridgerton children long ago.

Moments later, they stepped out amongst the trees that lined the garden. Kate didn’t see it at first, but when she did, her eyes filled with tears.

The treehouse.

The very treehouse that Edmund Bridgerton himself had built.

Anthony recalled many hours spent playing here with his father and siblings. His mother would often find him here, and it was always a pain for her to get him to come down to dinner.

It was this very treehouse that Anthony wished he could curl up and hide away in just moments after he found out that his father had died. An escape. A place where he was a small boy again, playing hide and seek with his beloved father.

“I haven’t been here in so long,” Anthony’s voice came out in a hushed almost reverent tone as he led Kate to the tree. “I wanted to show you.”

“It’s lovely, Anthony,” Kate squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was here for him. “Can we go up, do you think?”

Anthony looked for the wooden foot holds his father had nailed into the tree, and found that they were all still there. He couldn’t be too sure of the integrity of the structure above, but he was about to find out.

“I don’t see why not,” Anthony smiled and led Kate to the base of the tree. “Put your foot here, and then put your feet on the other footholds.”

Kate eyed the wooden planks warily, but trusted Anthony wholeheartedly. He would never let harm come to her.

With his assistance, Kate managed to climb up to the treehouse, and was joined shortly by Anthony. She looked over at him, checking for signs of distress. Kate knew this must be very difficult for him — to come back to a place filled with such memories.

“A bit smaller than I remember,” Anthony crouched down, finding a spot in the middle.

“Well,” Kate laughed. “You’re a bit bigger now. Certainly this place is a castle for any small child.”

“The place of many games of make believe,” Anthony smiled wistfully, remembering. “It’s held up rather well over the years.” It was modest on the inside. Bare of any of their childhood belongings that had made it so cozy and inviting.

Kate crawled on her hands and knees to sit beside Anthony. He pulled her hand up to his lips to place a tender kiss to it before letting it rest in his lap.

They sat there for several moments, enjoying each other’s company and letting themselves be embraced by the warm memories.

“Will your family be missing us?” Kate wondered as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

“I should think not,” Anthony shook his head slightly. “I imagine they’re all finding ways to occupy the time before dinner. We’re allowed just a moment of peace,” he smiled.

Kate’s thumb slowly stroked the side of Anthony’s hand. As she sat so closely to him now, that same burning feeling from before came creeping in. She loved her husband, and she loved to touch him. To feel him caress her, and call her his. There wasn’t a moment that she did not crave him.

But they were in a small treehouse, and it had no soft luxury to provide any sort of comfort. Kate chuckled to herself at the thought of bedding Anthony in his childhood hideout.

“What’s amusing, my dear?” Anthony glanced at her, his brow raised.

“Oh nothing,” she cupped his chin.

“Please tell me,” Anthony said. “I wish to know everything that brain of yours is thinking.”

“It’s just,” Kate blushed. “Well,” she couldn’t seem to get the words out.

Instead of trying to tell him her desires, she would show him.

Climbing onto his lap, Kate now faced him, straddling his body.

“I see,” Anthony said, his hands coming to rest on her hips. “Have you been thinking this all along, Katharine?”

Kate smiled at the use of her full name, and nodded, leaning in to kiss him.

“And in my childhood treehouse,” Anthony kissed her neck. “You naughty girl.”

In all honestly, Anthony was always aroused when he was near Kate, and also when he wasn’t. With just one look, she could have him burning from the inside out.

Kate began to move her hips sinfully against his, making him groan. His hands were pushing up her dress, exposing the soft flesh of her calves and finally her thighs.

A small squeak escaped her lips as Anthony’s fingers brushed against her center as he unbuttoned his trousers. He leaned up slightly to tug them from his bottom, allowing his cock to settle between their bodies.

A hunger grew in Kate and she ached for him. Her hips were persistent, and her mouth captured his, begging for entrance.

Anthony’s hands slid to her thighs, stroking the smooth skin there. She was warm and ready for him. His fingers stroked her, parting her folds as Kate moaned into his mouth. Hot breaths mingled as Anthony took hold of himself and guided it to her center.

Moving back so that she could look into his eyes, Kate cupped one side of his face as she sank fully down on his cock. He filled her so completely that she shut her eyes tight, seeing stars.

For a blissful moment, he held her there, not able to move as he enjoyed her body around his. Then as Kate let out a content sigh, he began to thrust upwards just as her hips ground down onto his.

Anthony’s hands made quick work of the buttons on her dress, and in no time he had it pooled around her waist. He waisted no time in taking one of her perfect pink nipples into his mouth, sucking and pulling at the hard bud.

“Oh Anthony,” Kate moaned, sliding her fingers into his hair. Her hips snapped again and again.

She tasted divine, as always. His hands pulled her hips closer to him, filling her more. Then he cupped one breast gently in his hands, feeling its weight in his palm. He did love his wife’s breasts.

Kate was panting above him, her head thrown back in utter ecstasy, and Anthony had never seen such a beautiful sight.

“Oh Kate,” Anthony cried. “My darling,” he pulled her face to his, crashing his lips upon hers. Their tongues met, and moments later, Kate found her crescendo, crying out as he stroked her just so.

Kate’s hands were on his shoulders, clutching him so fiercely as her orgasm overtook her. Anthony thrust forward several times, and found his own release in his wife, cradling her soft body to his.

They sat there, limbs entertained. Hands stroking backs and thighs. Souls joined as one.

“I’m sure you never thought this would happen here,” Kate said softly against his shoulder, placing a small kiss to his skin.

“Not at all,” Anthony smiled warmly. “Not in my wildest dreams.”

Kate sat up, still feeling the dizzying effects of her release. Cupping his cheeks, Kate kissed him tenderly. “Thank you for showing me this wonderful place, Anthony.”

“It was my pleasure,” he kissed her again. “I want you to know every part of me. The sad, the happy and the parts that are hard to relive.”

“I think we shall have a very happy time here at Aubrey Hall,” Kate smiled softly.

Anthony wasn’t sure how it was possible, but in that moment, staring at his wife, he knew he had just fallen more in love with her.

“My darling, I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Anthony stroked her arm. “I don’t want to return to the house just yet.”

Kate leaned against him, nuzzling into his neck. “Then let us stay forever.”

And forever they would stay, wrapped in each other’s arms, protected, safe and whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Anthony revisit the study where their first kiss took place...

Anthony had been in his study at Bridgerton House nearly all day. The warm sun from the window beckoned him to take a walk outside, but he had too much to deal with. Being head of the Bridgerton family meant a lot more than just making sure his younger siblings were all taken care of. It also meant that he had financial pressures on his shoulders, as well as parliamentary responsibilities and tenants to look after.

But the sun felt so good on his skin as he leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes close. What he would give to be in the country just this minute, breathing in fresh air. He enjoyed London enough this time of year, the start of another season, but ever since he married Kate, he longed to be at Aubrey Hall with their children, playing and laughing.

As if his thoughts summoned her, his wife walked through the door of his study carrying two cups of tea.

“You look rather peaceful,” Kate remarked, setting a cup on his desk. “I thought you might need a break, but I see you’ve already been relaxing.”

“Just a minute or two,” Anthony smiled at her, caressing her hand as he reached for the tea. “I _should_ finish up my work for the day, but I can’t quite seem to press forward.”

“There is always tomorrow,” Kate sipped her tea, and sat perched on the edge of his desk. Anthony’s arm reached out blindly, wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. Turning in his chair, he faced her.

“Indeed there is, my dear wife,” Anthony grinned. “Have the children been behaving?”

Edmund, their oldest was nearly four years old, and Miles, their second son had just turned two. They hadn’t gotten into too much trouble over the years, but Anthony knew from his own familiar experience that siblings were always up to no good.

“On their best behavior actually,” Kate raised a brow at that. “But maybe that’s because I promised them a sweet if they pretended to be angels today.”

Anthony laughed at this, just picturing his boys trying to be anything but rambunctious and mischievous. Where they got those traits from… well Anthony was looking at their mother right now. The very woman who had drove him near madness just a few short years ago. It had all started in this very room as well, under this very desk.

He could remember it so vividly. That night his family hosted a musicale. He had brought Maria Rosso into his study for… well, he had been planning on seducing her, but Kate had other ideas. A chuckle rose in his chest as he recalled Kate crouching under his desk like a frog. He’d been so angry back then, but now he knew he was just intrigued and quite frankly, incredibly aroused.

Sliding his hand to the gentle curve of Kate’s hips, Anthony leaned forward and laid his head down in her lap. Her fingers slid easily through his hair, as they had done a thousand times.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Kate stroked his head, and Anthony let out a content sigh.

“I was thinking about that night in the study,” he smiled, patting her side.

“Oh,” Kate laughed into her tea, and looked down at her smiling husband. It had been awhile since Kate thought of that night. The night Anthony first kissed her. The night her life changed forever.

“I do recall you being very angry with me for spying on you,” Kate tugged at his hair playfully. “But I assure you, it was an accident.”

“So you’ve told me a million times,” Anthony smirked, raising his head to look up at her. His hands slid along her thighs, gathering the material of her dress. “And while I believe you. I still think you had some desire to find me here.”

“A desire I assure you I wasn’t aware of,” Kate’s face flushed as he exposed her legs, his intentions being made very clear.

“So you admit it?” Anthony bent down, his lips hovering at her bare knee. Kate had moved to sit back fully on his desk, not caring whatever papers she mucked up in the process.

“Admit what?” Kate sighed, watching his tongue flick out and taste her.

“You desired me,” Anthony grinned, kissing the inside of her knee, and then pushed her dress up further, exposing her thighs. “Even then. Even when you hated me.”

“I never—“ Kate’s breath caught as his fingers squeezed her thighs.

“Hmmm?”

She really should feel foolish that all it took for her husband to leave her without words was a single touch, but every touch was like the first touch. Every kiss like the first. Her belly burned now with that same passion and desire as it had that night in the study. Except this time, she wanted him and she knew she loved him deeply. Their children napping across the house were proof of that love.

“I never hated you,” Kate’s hands settled on his head, pushing him where she really wanted him. “I didn’t like you,” she said when Anthony stopped his kissing and looked up at her with a sardonic smile.

“That much I knew,” he scoffed, then resumed his touches. His fingers moved to stroke her thighs, inching higher and higher. “I didn’t like you very much either.” A kiss to her thigh. “But I wanted you,” another kiss. A flick of his tongue. “Every part of my body wanted you.”

Kate was very aware that her husband loved her, as she was also aware that with just one look, she could have him begging on his knees. It was powerful. The feeling that you could send someone’s head and heart into a rush of madness.

Just as he was doing to her now, his tongue inches away from her entrance. Kate knew she must look a right mess, with her dress bunched up around her waist, and her body sprawled out on top of his desk with her husband’s face between her legs. But she didn’t care. The only thing she thought of was him, and what his fingers were doing to her.

“Oh!” She moaned, her head feeling heavy.

Anthony chuckled against her, which only made her moan again. His tongue licked slowly up her center while his fingers opened her to him. She tasted divine, and what he really wanted was to drop his trousers and plow into her, but the lovely sounds coming from above were enough to keep him at bay. For now.

Pushing his other hand up along her waist, he reached her breasts and squeezed firmly. Kate wrapped one leg around his back, bringing him closer. He loved when she took what she wanted from him with no apologies.

Anthony placed a single kiss on her center and then pulled back, with groans from his wife. “Ah ah ah,” he smirked, trailing his hand along her leg and then grabbing hold of her foot. He loved every inch of her body. Every crevice, every freckle in hidden places only he knew about.

She had a small freckle on the underside of her foot. He kissed it now, meeting her gaze. Kate was extraordinary and he never understood how he was so lucky.

“Did you want me that night?” Anthony kissed her big toe.

“Of course,” Kate freely admitted, leaning back on her elbows as she watched him. Her chest was heaving. “But, I didn’t allow myself to want you,” she shook her head. “I knew it was wrong.”

“But it felt so good,” Anthony kissed along her other toes, watching the chills rake across her body. “So so damn good.”

Biting her bottom lip, Kate flinched. She was extremely ticklish on her feet and Anthony knew this but his grip was strong.

“If you had allowed me,” he licked the curve of her foot. “I would have taken you there on the carpet. Or here on this very desk that night.”

Kate squirmed, remembering how good his lips felt on hers all those years ago. It had been her first kiss. Filled to the brim with passion and she knew had she not walked out of the room at the moment she did, she would have let him have his way with her.

“I might not have let you,” Kate’s smirked, knowing he knew she was lying. Anthony squeezed her foot and kissed her ankle, the barest hint of his tongue flicking out.

“I could see it in your eyes,” he laughed. “You would have let me touch you. Touch you here,” he stroked the underside of her knee. “And here,” he skimmed his fingers along the inside of her thigh. “And especially here.” His fingers found their way back to her entrance, cupping her.

“Then we would have had to marry,” Kate’s brows rose as she looked down at him. His hand didn’t move. “You wouldn’t lay with me only to turn me loose on society.”

“This is true,” Anthony mused. “Perhaps deep down I always wanted to marry you.”

Kate’s heart fluttered at his admission. They had both been so stubborn. Her insisting he was a good for nothing rake and he, continuing to pursue her sister, Edwina, even when she told him she didn’t approve.

“I knew you would be mine one way or another,” Anthony smirked and removed his hand from between her legs. “When I kissed you that night, and felt your body melt into mine. You belonged to me from then on.”

“ _You_ were the one who kissed me,” Kate leaned down, taking his face into her hands. “You made lose my senses, Anthony Bridgerton. Of course I was yours,” she kissed him. “Just as you were made mine that very night.”

“Kate,” he nearly growled against her lips.

Surprising even himself, Anthony pushed the papers and books off his desk, not even caring that ink was now spilling onto the carpet. He could afford a new carpet. What he could not afford was to waste another minute.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, Kate wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling his body close. His mouth attacked her neck, kissing and licking its way down to her bodice. Her breasts were tender, and her nipples hardened instantly as his tongue dipped into her dress. Taking the material between his teeth, Anthony tugged it down, exposing her. The cool air tickled her skin, and Anthony said a silent prayer as he beheld his favorite attributes of Kate’s.

He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the hard bud.

“My God,” he sighed against her. “You taste like heaven.”

Kate giggled as he buried his head between her breasts. “I don’t know what heaven tastes like, but I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Moving a hand between their bodies, Kate found the buttons of his breeches and pulled at them, hearing Anthony’s moans as her hand touched him. He was painfully hard and ready to sink into her.

“Would you have fucked me on this desk?” Kate cursed, only using such foul language when she knew it would drive Anthony wild. In the years of their marriage, Kate had found that Anthony loved to hear naughty words escape her lips, which made her blush furiously, but aroused her greatly.

An incoherent sound left his lips and she slipped her hand around his member, squeezing lightly.

“What was that?” She asked again, twisting her hand.

“Yes,” Anthony panted and leaned up, grabbing her head and kissing her roughly. “I would have taken advantage of you in every way I knew how Miss Sheffield.”

Kate’s lips parted as his tongue found entrance into her mouth. His member was hot and heavy in her hand, and she moved her thumb to the tip.

“Kate,” he claimed her mouth again and again. “Please,” he begged.

Anthony Bridgerton had been under Kate’s spell since the moment he first laid eyes on her, whether he admitted that to himself or not back then. In her arms was where he felt at home. Touching her skin was like touching a cloud, soft and a near impossibility. It was impossible that she belonged to him. When he kissed her in his study years ago, he had hoped, maybe even wanted to marry her, but he never would have imagined it would feel so good to hear her moan his name.

“Anthony!” Kate cried out as he spread her legs further apart. He paused, only briefly to look at her, laid bare on his desk.

“I shan’t be getting any sort of work done when I think about you on this desk,” Anthony let Kate guide him to her center.

Kate smiled, then sighed as the tip of him touched her. She was slick and ready for him.

“My goal of getting you to relax has worked,” Kate kissed his cheek.

“A man cannot accomplish anything when his wife’s hands are—“ he choked on his words as she pushed against his back, her body accepting him fully.

“Shhh,” Kate put her finger over his lips.

Once he was fully rooted inside of her, kissed her, taking her breath away. His hands trailed along her body, wishing he had taken the time to rid her of all her clothes. Kate panted near his mouth, her breath hot and wet. Her arm hooked around his neck and she arched her back, thrusting against him.

Their bodies met, with little regard for being gentle. The same fire that had been in the study years ago, was alive and burning bright between them. The flame between them had only grown, consuming them both.

Anthony kissed along her neck, his tongue darting out in spots that made Kate squirm. She pressed her hips up, wanting him deeper and deeper.

“Oh Anthony,” she gasped. “Please!”

He grabbed her hips then to steady her and began to pound into her, over and over again. The force of his movement caused the desk to shake and other personal items to fall off, toppling to the ground.

“I love you,” he said quickly, the words spilling out of him. “I love you, Kate. Oh I love you.”

Kate pressed her lips to his, capturing his declaration of love and swallowing it.

“Please,” Kate begged, feeling her climax approach. He stretched her and filled her. Anthony slid in and out, and looked down at the place of their joining.

Just as Kate uttered the words “I love you so much”, Anthony’s body spasmed and he came, his mind coherent enough to feel Kate come undone beneath him.

He held her body to his, his hands resting on her back. Their breathing was in sync, and Anthony didn’t want to pull out of her warmth just yet. He had never felt so whole as he did in her arms.

“I would’ve let you do that,” Kate sighed, kissing his neck. Her fingers stroked his back, now slightly damp with his efforts.

“It’s not as if I didn’t try that night,” Anthony laughed once he regained his strength. “I never wanted to let you go. I knew it was possibly the stupidest thing I’d ever done and yet…”

“And yet,” Kate pulled back to look at him, her hand cupping his cheek. “It was the perfect moment. The unexpected moments are often the sweetest.”

Anthony smiled, his heart overwhelmed by how much he truly did love his wife.

“You, Kate Bridgerton,” he kissed the tip of her nose. “Were definitely unexpected in all the best ways.”

They held each other for a moment longer before climbing off the desk. Anthony looked at his belongings now lying on the floor.

“It can wait until tomorrow too,” Kate tugged on his arm. When he met her gaze, he saw the most wicked expression.

“Again?” Anthony put his hand over his heart. “I’ve barely just recovered, my dear.”

“Your wife is insatiable!” Kate laughed and pulled him into her, kissing him deeply.

Laughing their way up the stairs, Anthony chased Kate to their bedroom where he devoured her, making sure she knew just how much he adored her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on twitter @threadofgoldenn !


	4. The Drawing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting paternal up in here. Anthony recalls a fond memory of Kate in the drawing room as he sits with his newborn son at the window.

**_1815 | London, England_ **

This had been the longest week of Kate’s life. On Monday, quite late into the evening in fact, Kate had felt a sharp pain in her belly, followed by a gush of water. It had surprised her, and it had surprised Anthony as well who was laying next to her in bed, giving her a concerned look.

The next ten hours she laid in bed, walked around the room, leaning on Anthony, and then finally when it was time, she pushed with all her strength and delivered a healthy baby boy.

Edmund Bridgerton.

Named after Anthony’s father. It was Kate who had suggested the name, and the tears in Anthony’s eyes were proof enough that he approved wholeheartedly.

In the days that followed, Kate had never once been alone. The Bridgertons were a rather large family, and every member wanted a glimpse of the next heir to the Viscount-ship. Violet and Mary were very attentive to her as well, always making sure she was comfortable and had plenty of food and water. Kate was the most doted on new mother the _ton_ had ever seen.

Kate had always wanted a large family, and it warmed her heart to see the Bridgertons welcome her into theirs. All of Anthony’s siblings took turns holding Edmund and casting their utter adoration onto the small baby. Her own sister, Edwina was usually found nearby, fluffing her pillows or there to change Edmund’s nappy.

Anthony had been beside himself with making sure the Bridgerton clan was extremely careful with his son.

“He’s only three days old, Eloise,” Anthony remarked as Eloise commented about wanting to teach him how to shoot.

To put it succinctly, Anthony never took his eyes off of Edmund. And when he did, it was to look at Kate.

Anthony and Kate had just moved into Bridgerton House two months ago. Since they now had a family of their own, Violet felt it best to relocate and give them their privacy. Of course, both Kate and Anthony insisted they stay as long as they like.

The nursery upstairs was where Kate looked forward to spending many happy years. These halls had been filled with love and laughter, sibling bickering as well, but that couldn’t be helped.

With her eyes closed, Kate laid her head back against the pillows, cradling Edmund against her chest. Violet, Mary and Edwina had just left to have dinner at 5 Bruton Street, Violet’s new residence. The silence was almost strange after a week of nonstop chatter, and people coming and going at all hours. But she did not mind one bit.

Anthony walked back into the bedchamber after seeing their mothers out. He hated to leave Kate and the baby for any length of time, even if just for a minute or two.

Seeing Kate had her eyes closed, Anthony moved quietly and sat down in the chair beside the bed. His hand reached out, stroking her cheek.

“Hello there,” Kate smiled, her eyes still closed.

“I thought you were asleep,” Anthony said softly.

“Just about,” Kate yawned, opening her eyes to see her husband, his hair pushed back as if he’d been running his hands through it.

Raising his brow in question, Anthony held out his hands for little Edmund, wanting to give his wife a reprieve. Also, he just wanted to hold his son.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Kate smiled softly and pulled the covers to her neck.

“Quite,” Anthony’s thumb smoothed over Edmund’s soft cheek. He was amazed that someone so small could wield so much power over him. From the moment he laid eyes on his son, his heart had doubled in size, and it was only then that he realized how big his mother and father’s hearts must have been to love and care for eight children.

As Anthony cradled his son, staring down at what he and his beautiful wife had created, he heard a soft snore from the bed. Kate was sleeping soundly, which was much deserved. Leaning down, Anthony placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before rising and crossing over to the window. He sat on the large sill with his knees up against the other side and his son resting comfortably on his legs. Anthony always did love to look out windows, perhaps his son was the same.

“Your mother is very brave and strong,” Anthony said softly so not to disturb Kate. Edmund wrapped his tiny hand around one of Anthony’s fingers, squeezing with all his little strength.

“Women in general,” he remarked. “Are very brave and strong. To carry a living thing inside them.” Anthony had not been allowed in the room at the time of the birth, but he had heard Kate’s screams. With every howl of pain, Anthony had winced, wishing he could take it all upon himself.

For years, Anthony had assumed he would have children and marry. He knew what was expected of him, being the Viscount and all. But he had never intended to marry for love — that was for other people, but not Anthony Bridgerton.

His own father had died when Anthony was just eighteen, and ever since, he had been trying to live up to him. It caused him many sleepless nights. For who could be as good as his father? As wise, as strong, or as loving? Anthony was sure that he would fail to live up to the example the first Edmund Bridgerton had set.

But as he stared into his son’s eyes, he knew he would give it everything he had in him to be the best father he could be. Kate would make sure of that as well.

A soft rumble came from the bed, and Anthony glanced over to see Kate lying on her side facing him, her mouth slightly open.

Nothing was more beautiful than his sleeping wife. That was of course because her mouth was closed and not making some smart remark at him. Not that Anthony didn’t love Kate’s ruthless comments, but she always won whatever argument they were having. So while she slept, Anthony could imagine all the things he would’ve said to her if he didn’t love her so damn much.

Anthony also didn’t realize how beautiful Kate would be when she was pregnant. Her belly full with his child, and her face absolutely glowing. It had brought him to his knees more times than he could count in the last nine months.

There was one particular afternoon, early on in the pregnancy, that Anthony recalled with fondness.

++++++

_“I’m going to be the size of an elephant!” Kate sighed, putting her feet up on the coffee table._

_“A rather beautiful elephant, I might add,” Anthony grinned from across the room, his newspaper lowered._

_“If I felt like moving, I would swat at your ear,” Kate shot him a dirty look. “So just picture me doing just that.”_

_“Ouch!” Anthony rubbed at his ear, laughing._

_Kate was only four months along, but her stomach was round enough that no one could be in doubt that she was with child. Her sister-in-law, Daphne, the Duchess of Hastings, had told her that pregnancy was wonderful and all things good. But just now, Kate thought it was all things horrid and not lovely at all._

_Her mornings had been spent emptying the contents of her stomach, and her back ached as well as her feet. Yes, she supposed, it was a wonderful thing to be able to carry a child, but it wasn’t a piece of cake as the duchess had said._

_“I think I shall not invite you sister to the next ball,” Kate crossed her arms, resting them on her belly._

_Anthony didn’t look away from his paper, but said, “Which one? Daphne?”_

_“Yes,” Kate huffed._

_“And why ever not?”_

_“Because she told me that carrying a child would be easy and it most certainly is anything but,” Kate rolled her eyes and sank back into the lounge._

_“Oh, Daphne has never truly been through anything difficult in her life,” Anthony shook his head in a way that only older brothers could. “Don’t take what she says to heart, dear wife. I’m sure it will get easier.”_

_Kate sighed at this, knowing he was right. It hadn’t been all horrible. Some things had been magnificent, like just last week when she felt the baby kick against her stomach for the first time._

_With a rustle of his paper, Anthony set it down beside him and rose, crossing the room to sit by his wife. He slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to rest against him._

_“If I could carry this child for you, I would,” he said, gently placing his hand on her bump._

_“I know,” Kate smiled, covering his hand with hers. “But I am happy to do it for you.”_

_“You will make the best mother,” Anthony looked at her, his eyes near tears. “Of that I am sure.”_

_Kate raised her head to bring her lips to his, pressing firmly. Her other hand cupped just under his chin._

_“And you will be the best father to our children,” she said. “Everything that your father was is already in you. You just have to believe it.”_

_“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Anthony squeezed her hand. She would never truly understand what impact her words had on him._

_“You may say it again,” Kate laughed against his lips._

_Anthony’s hand slid over her belly and to her hip, pulling her body against his. He covered her, laying her back to rest fully on the lounge. He was careful not to rest his full weight on her._

_“I love you, Kate,” Anthony kissed her, the urgency clear in his voice. “I love you.”_

_They were in the drawing room, and not in the privacy of their own bedchamber. But neither Anthony or Kate seemed to take this into consideration._

_Anthony kissed along her jaw, and down her neck, breathing in her scent — lilies and soap._

_Kate lay back, cradling his head as he made his way to her chest, tugging at her bodice. To her husband’s great delight, her breasts had grown full and round since she had been with child. Tender as well, so Anthony took great care with them… most of the time._

_His hand cupped one now, pressing lightly, and grazing her nipple through the material of her dress. Another moment and he had freed them, gazing down at her with a mischievous look._

_“I really think we should switch positions,” Anthony smiled wickedly. “I do not wish to crush you.”_

_“Oh, is that so?” Kate smirked, sighing as his tongue flicked across her nipple._

_“Or…” Anthony paused, leaning up as a thought crossed his mind._

_“Or what?” Kate asked him, puzzled as her husband froze above her._

_Instead of answering her, he rose off of the lounge._

_“Turn over,” he licked his bottom lip, his hands on his hips._

_“Onto my stomach? The very thing you do not wish to crush?” Kate asked, her brow arched._

_“You will not be lying on your stomach, Kate,” Anthony said, waving his hand._

_“Then how will I be?” She couldn’t help but laugh at his frustrated expression._

_He ran his hand over his face, “On your hands and knees.”_

_A chill ran over her body. This was a position Anthony had mentioned to her before, but they hadn’t tried. He told her how different it would feel, how deep he would be inside her. Without hesitation, Kate flipped over, rising to her knees and put her hands on the lounge under her._

_“Like this?” She wiggled her bottom._

_A groan._

_“Oh God,” Anthony was touching her then, his hands pulling at her dress. It slid easily off her body and found the floor. Next, Anthony’s breeches and shirt joined._

_His hands came round to cover her belly, gently smoothing her skin. “You are so beautiful, Kate. The sight of you like this…”_

_Kate turned her head to look back at him, his eyes glazed over with love and lust._

_“Don’t make me beg,” she bit her lip, and watched as he stroked himself several times before lining up with her center._

_Moving his other hand to the small of her back, Anthony sighed loudly as he entered her slowly. She was tight, and this was a different sensation at this angle. Her legs parted for him, allowing him to sink deeper._

_Kate moaned, hanging her head down and arching her hips. She did feel fuller, more complete as Anthony moved forward. His hands were on her hips, and he began to move in a steady rhythm._

_“Anthony!” She panted._

_Glancing down, Anthony nearly came at the sight of himself moving inside of her swollen center. She was open to him, wet and near dripping. The curve of her bottom fit perfectly in his hands and he squeezed, pulling her onto him. He knew he needed to be gentle with her, but it was so hard when she was making all sorts of moaning sounds._

_He curved his body around her, slowing his pace. One hand found her breast, pinching her nipple._

_“Oh,” Kate cried. “More,” she begged._

_He twisted the hard bud, flicking it back and forth. Anthony wanted his mouth on her, sucking and licking, so he pressed a wet kiss to her neck._

_“You’re so good,” Anthony groaned, his cock entering her again. “So so good.”_

_Anthony squeezed her breast, then moved his hand to her stomach._

_“I would fill you with twenty children,” Anthony said, breathing heavily against her ear. “Thirty if I must. To see you so round and full. So beautiful.”_

_“Oh, Anthony,” Kate panted, fluttering around him. “I love you so much!”_

_He pressed against her, his mouth devouring every inch of bare skin. Kate’s body arched and she began to shake in his arms. Anthony leaned up, pumping quickly inside of her, watching as she fell forward onto her arms, her bottom higher._

_He uttered something between a moan and a curse and came, hard and fast. His hands gripping her hips, his head thrown back in ecstasy._

_When he came to his senses, he pulled out and gathered Kate into his arms, holding her to his chest. There was nothing he loved more than sitting silently with his wife._

_“You don’t really want twenty children do you?” Kate said, stroking the back of his head._

_“God no,” Anthony laughed. “My mother had her hands full with eight. I can’t even imagine more than that.”_

_“So eight?” Kate looked up at him, her face spread with concern._

_“As many or as little as you desire,” Anthony smoothed her brow with his thumb._

_In his heart, Anthony knew he wanted a large family. Perhaps not eight children, but he was quite fond of his own siblings and wanted the very same for his children._

_++++++_

Smiling at the memory of that afternoon, Anthony looked down at his son.

“Do you want a sibling or two?”

“Not yet,” Kate mumbled from the bed and Anthony’s head turned.

“Give me a couple of days before we go for round two,” Kate chuckled and Anthony grinned, crossing to the bed to lay down beside her.

“Take as long as you need to recover. I won’t stand for you lifting a finger even to have a cup of tea,” Anthony said and laid Edmund on the bed in between them.

“Speaking of tea,” Kate pursed her lips.

Without explicitly being asked, Anthony gladly rose from the bed and called for a servant to prepare another pot of tea.

“I would like him to have another brother perhaps,” Kate grabbed Anthony’s arm as he got back onto the bed. “And a sister. Oh I would love to have a daughter.”

“I shudder to think about her first season in London,” Anthony said, horrified at the thought.

“She’ll have you wrapped around her little finger, I’m sure,” Kate laughed.

“Just like her mother,” Anthony kissed her nose.

They both fell silent as Edmund made a gurgling noise, his little arms and legs stretching. He was mesmerizing, and all he could do was lay there. Anthony knew that if they were blessed with more children, his heart would continue to grow in size to make room for them. And besides, he knew wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off his wife. He loved her too much to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. i cried while writing this bc daddy!anthony is literally the cutest thing in all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a collection of one shots of Kathony being cute and married.


End file.
